


The Queen's Christmas Party

by Xenia



Series: lauliverchristmas2015 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better occasion for Oliver and Laurel to get back together than the return of the Queen's Christmas Party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Lauliver Christmas Week Day 4: Christmas party   
> I wrote this story last night so I'm not really sure how it came out...

Oliver was standing in front of the large mirror in his bedroom, trying to fix his bowtie, tonight the Queen’s Christmas Party came back in its shiny glory after two years of absence. And of course for the male guest a smoking was mandatory, and smoking means bowtie and Oliver has never been able to tie a bowtie. For while his mum had taken care of this for him, then Laurel and then Thea. But now Thea lived with Laurel and he would die before going over their apartment and begging one of them to tie that damn thing. He was a grown man for God’s sake, he should be able to do something like that. Only he wasn’t. Oliver sighed in frustration, almost ready to bang his head against the nearest wall. He couldn’t go to a party with a concussion, right?   
-You still haven’t learned how to tie a bowtie? - someone said from the doorway, Oliver turned and saw is best friend standing there. Perfect in his black smoking and perfectly tied blue electric bowtie.   
-Seems like I haven’t. And I can’t go over to Thea and Laurel and ask once of them to tie this stupid thing for me!- -When did yo learn anyway?-  
-I’d love to see you going and asking Thea or Laurel.- Tommy said grinning -But I am your best friend, and tonight I feel generous, after all is almost Christmas. Come here.-   
Oliver stood in front of his best friend, not sure that he could actually help him.  
-When did you learn?- he asked again.   
-Laurel taught me. Three years ago. You know when I found out about your nigh activity.- he answered finishing his job and stepping back to admire the result. - See? Perfect. Although… Black bowtie on black smoking? Are you going to a funeral or to a party? -  
-Oh shut up, Tommy. This one is the only one I got. You know I don’t buy things that I don’t use. And it’s a gift from Laurel.-   
Tommy watched Oliver’s eyes shine with happiness at the thought of wearing a gift from Laurel and his voice go soft mentioning her name and smiled. His best friends were two of the biggest idiots in the world. It was so painfully clear for everyone that they still loved each other and yet they refused to admit it even to themselves. Tommy had tried multiple times to talk with Oliver, to make him see that they were made for each other, that their love was now stronger than ever. He told Oliver that now he and Laurel were ready to try again, they were older and wiser and finally they had stopped seeing each other as the perfect boyfriend/girlfriend like they did back then, now they knew their flaws , they’ve lived through so many thing, so much pain and yet they were still always there fighting together, laughing together. But Oliver was stubborn. He kept saying that he’d hurt her too much in the past, that he was surprised she wanted to be his friend and he would never hope to have something more from her.   
-Speaking of Laurel, is she going to come tonight?- Tommy asked. And he really hoped the answer was yes. The last time they talked she said she had a lot of work to do and she wasn’t sure she could finish in time for the party. But Tommy hoped that Thea had managed to convince her. Tonight was a good night to force Laurel and Oliver to see reason and finally get back together.   
-I talked to her this afternoon, she said she’ll do whatever she can to come, but she has a lot of work and her boss wants all done in the next two weeks.- Oliver said and Tommy felt the sadness in his voice.   
He knew how important this party was for Oliver. It was the first big event that he and Thea organized after having required the family company. And they wanted all the people they loved there for them.  
-Come on, Ollie.- Tommy said patting him on the back while they went to join the crowd gathered for the party. - I’m sure she’ll come.- 

Meanwhile Laurel bursted through the door of her apartment, dropped the bag full of documents and rushed in her room.   
-Laurel?- Thea said emerging from her room ready to go to the Christmas party.  
-I don’t have time to talk, Thea. I’m horribly late. I tried my best to leave in time but my boss just didn’t want to let me go….- Laurel screamed from the bathroom -I need to get ready for the party and I don’t want to be late. How long before you have to leave?-   
-Fifteen minutes. - Thea said -But we can arrive a bit late.- she added   
-No. No we can’t. We need to be there in time. It’s important for Oliver. - Laurel yelled.   
Thea rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if Laurel realized what she willing to do for Oliver. She’d forgiven him everything, from the betrayal with Sara to his attitude when she took the mantle of Black Canary. And she was alway ready to do everything she could to make him happy. Like tonight for the party. She’d spend a week saying that she had a lot of work to do and she couldn’t make it in time for the party. And yet here she was running around the apartment trying to be ready in time so that Oliver wouldn’t be upset cause she wasn’t there with him. Thea had tried to talk to her, to make her see that they should stop pretending they weren’t in love. But she kept saying that Oliver didn’t love her and that they were in a good place now, being friends and partners.and she didn’t want to mess things up. Thea had really hoped that Laurel would come to the party, she hoped that her and Tommy would be able to finally push Oliver and Laurel together.   
-How long do I have?- Laurel said running past Thea with her make up already done.  
-Five minutes-   
-Oh God! I have no idea what to wear...- then she froze in the doorway of her bedroom.   
Thea had already laid on the bed a long salmon dress with black shoes.  
-Thank you Thea!- she said smiling.  
-You're welcome. I knew you were going to come. I knew you would be late. I wanted to help-  
-You're the best Thea.- Laurel said appearing in the doorway ready to go.   
-I know- Thea said smiling. 

Thea and Laurel arrived just in time, meeting Oliver and Tommy just before they entered the ballroom.   
-Hey Laurel! Thea!- Tommy said when he saw them walking toward him and Ollie.  
-Hi Tommy- Thea said hugging him.   
Oliver had moved to greet Laurel.  
-You're here- he said hugging her -And you're beautiful-  
-Of course I'm here. I wouldn't have missed your party for anything- she said hugging him back. -And who tied you're bowtie? It's too perfect, there's no way you did it alone-  
-Tommy- he answered   
-Tommy of course. He always saves the day- Laurel said going to hug him  
-Oh you taught me everything I know-   
-Ready to go, Ollie?- Thea said.  
Oliver nodded and without thinking he reached out and took Laurel's hand , then he took a deep breath and walked into the room. 

The party was a success. Oliver and Thea walked among the guests like they used to do before all the mess with the Undertaking. They were proud of their name, proud of who they were and of their legacy. When the party finally ended Oliver, Laurel, Tommy and Thea were finally alone in the ballroom. The waitresses and the cleaning crew had already started tidying the place. It was late and yet neither of them wanted to go their separate ways.  
-Do you want to come at our place?- Thea asked -We have ice cream-  
-Ice cream sounds great- Tommy said.  
Half an hour later they were all at Thea's and Laurel's apartment. Tommy and Thea disappeared in the kitchen and Laurel and Oliver sat on the couch. Oliver looked at Laurel. She was so beautiful and bright and she'd been there for him during the party, she came even if she had a lot of work to do. And he loved her so much. He couldn't risk losing her. He took a deep breath and said:  
-Laurel?-  
She turned to look at him and saw something in his eyes that made her heart beat faster.  
-Thank you-  
-For what?-  
-For coming to the party tonight. For forgiving all my mistakes, even my betrayal with Sara, for always being there for me even if I was a shitty friend for you even if I was so stubborn when you decided to be Black Canary-   
-You're welcome Ollie. This is what friends are for. You've been there for me too. Everyone makes mistakes the important thing is to realize that we're wrong and apologize.- she said taking his hand.  
He looked at their hands. It was now or never.  
-The thing is, Laurel, that I don't want to be just a friend. You are my light, you are the most important person in my life, you give me strength. And I know I hurt you badly and I know you probably don't feel the same. But I love you. I love you so much that not being with you hurts so much...-   
-You love me?-  
-Yeah and I think we can make this work this time. If you want...-   
-What if we try and we fail? We risk to ruin our friendship forever -  
-If you love me I think it's a risk we should take. Laurel that's who we are. We are reckless, we don't think about anything we just jump head first and we hope to not find a wall-  
Laurel smiled. It was a risk worth taking. And they could make it work.  
She leaned closer to him and took his face in her hand, gently forcing him to look at her.  
-I love you too. I love you so much. I always have and I always will. And we can make this work. I know we can.-   
Then she kissed him. She wanted the kiss to be chaste and slow and sweet. But Oliver kissed her deeply and hugged her close.   
From the doorway they hear someone cheating and they parted. Thea and Tommy were there, clapping and smiling.  
-Finally- they said   
Oliver and Laurel just smiled and kissed again


End file.
